Funds are requested for the purchase of a high-field 500 MHz nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer capable of high signal-to-noise measurements. The instrument will be available on an interdepartmental basis to all qualified users in the chemical, biochemical, biomedical, biophysical, and biological sciences. The NMR of all structure-related projects, including synthesis, outlined in this proposal can only be handled by a high-field instrument of the type requested for due to complexity of spectra, limited supply of material, biopolymeric nature of sample, etc. Since the highest field instrument in this department is a 300 MHz spectrometer purchased in 1978, it has been impossible to measure the NMR of such complex molecules efficiently and hence all measurements have been made at other institutes. All projects described here have a direct or indirect bearing on the health-related sciences and it is essential that these projects be handled in a more efficient manner with a high-field NMR spectrometer.